Hate List
by Cold Music
Summary: Roxas est le "copain du psychopathe" ; Reno a tué ses collègues. Depuis, plus personne ne lui parle, tout le monde l'accuse. Mais un nouveau venu pourrait vouloir se faire son jugement lui-même. "Un original. Super. En plein mois de décembre. Il connaissait pas le froid, d'ailleurs ?. 'Tu es en sixième '. 'Pourquoi, je suis trop petit pour être en sixième '. Tout changera.
1. Chapter 1

**Hate list**

Chapitre 1

Je ne sais pas ce qui avait pu lui passer par la tête. Vraiment.

Je sais que j'étais censé être la personne la plus proche de lui, que j'étais censé le comprendre, de long en large. J'ai entendu mille fois des voix me demander « mais enfin; comment pouvais-tu ne pas être au courant ? ». Je ne sais pas.

Reno et moi, cela faisait trois années que nous étions ensemble. Il était mon meilleur ami, mon amant, mon conseiller mais surtout mon petit ami. Nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, une fois par semaine je dormais chez lui. Ma mère avait accepté mon orientation; ou s'y était résignée, enfin ça revenait au même. Je connaissais tous ces amis; j'étais ami avec tous. Je connaissais sa famille, sa mère m'adorait.

Un jour, Dieu sait pourquoi, il a ouvert le feu sur ses collègues de bureau. Il avait trois années de plus que moi ; j'avais dix-sept ans, il en avait vingt. J'avais quatorze ans et lui dix-sept quand nous avions commencé à être ensemble, donc. Nous avions grandi ensemble. Il a tué huit personnes et blessé deux gravement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Je connaissais un peu ses collègues ; j'avais été deux fois à une fête de bureau; mais j'étais très jeune, par rapport à lui et ses collègues, alors nous n'osions pas trop nous montrer à des adultes ; une gêne qui me prenait sans que je ne comprenne la raison. Ses collègues étaient sympathiques, parfois un peu froid, spécial ou bourru. Il y avait Léon; un type avec un cœur en or, mais qui faisait le 'grand', Youffie; une fille qui me semblait hyperactive sur les bords, Aerith; une femme admirable, et tant d'autres. Je les appréciais, réellement, je riais toujours avec eux quand je les croisais.

Les premiers jours j'étais resté chez moi, cloitré dans ma chambre. Je restais dans mon lit et regardais une photo de Reno et moi. Nos deux cheveux en bataille, moi blond, lui roux. Nous faisons une pose de couple ; il me tenait dans ses bras, j'avais un énorme sourire, et lui son petit sourire que certains qualifieraient de 'satisfait', la vérité c'est qu'il avait juste une façon de sourire bien à lui. Je l'aimais bien, son sourire, même si je ne le verrais plus. Un jour, après une semaine je crois, ma mère avait prit la photo et l'avait déchiré. J'avais éclaté en sanglot, pitoyablement, devant les inspecteurs. Ils avaient essayé de me parler, de me faire parler, mais je n'avais jamais répondu, ni même accordé un regard à leur tentatives. Je voulais rester dans mon silence le plus longtemps possible. Ma mère m'avait hurlé, comme quoi je « devais me bouger le cul et répondre aux questions ». Je crois qu'elle pétait un câble en ne sachant que faire de moi. D'habitude, je ne m'enfermais pas. A vrai dire, je n'étais pas quelqu'un qui avait particulièrement facile pour les échanges de sentiments, mais je disais le principal, d'une façon toujours bien à moi. J'avais eut très difficile à dire je t'aime à Reno. Pour lui c'était plus facile, c'était un exubérant. Moi j'étais quelqu'un de calme, de froid avec les gens que je ne connaissais pas. Cela avait surprit Reno au début ; je l'avait clairement envoyé chier. Je ne m'embarrassais pas de beaucoup d'amitié, ça ne m'intéressait pas. Ou peut-être que c'était moi qui n'était pas assez intéressant, je préférais penser cela d'une autre façon.

Quelques jours plus tard, j'étais sorti de ma torpeur, et j'avais répondu aux questions des policiers.

« Étiez-vous au courant ? ».

« Non ».

« Comment cela se peut-il ? ». J'haussais les épaules. « Vous étiez son petit ami ».

« Et alors ? Vous dites tout à votre femme ? ». Je savais que je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Je l'ai regretté à l'instant ou c'était sorti de ma bouche. J'ai vu ses sourcils se froncer, ainsi que sa bouche. J'ai soupiré. « Honnêtement, je ne savais pas. Moi je les aimais bien... ».

« Pourquoi il a fait ça à votre avis ? ».

« Je ne sais pas ».

Je n'ai jamais su.

Le temps était passé, mais dès ce jour là, on m'avait évité au lycée. Je n'avais pas été cité, ni montré, mais quand il y avait quelque chose au lycée; une fête ou quoique ce soit, je venais avec Reno. Et il avait été montré en tort et en travers au journal.

_« Un jeune homme se donne la mort après avoir tué huit de ses collègues et blessé deux autres grièvement »._

Et voila comment se résumait la mort de Reno. En quelques mots et un titre qui ne s'effacerait pas des mémoires ; _tueur_. Reno avait tué des gens, puis lui. Alors forcément, quand les gens avaient vu que c'était mon copain qui avait fait ça, tout le monde avait fait le lien avec moi et avait décidé que j'étais désormais pire que la gale. D'un coté, je comprenais. Je crois que j'aurais pensé ça aussi. Mais mes amis, pour la plupart, avaient décidé d'arrêter de me parler, de me fréquenter. Ça, je ne comprenais pas. Ils connaissaient Reno très bien, il venait souvent me chercher après l'école, ou après les soirées. Il me serrait dans ses bras, me disait « Tu m'as manqué » puis nous parlions un peu avec mes amis.

Pendant trois années, il avait été tout pour moi. Je pensais le connaitre. J'avais du me tromper.

Les journées s'écoulaient lentement, je me levais, ma mère ne m'adressait plus la parole depuis « l'accident », comme elle l'appelait. Enfin, je préférais ça que la plupart des gens, qui ne connaissait pas Reno, qui se permettait de dire « la tuerie ». Pour moi, ce n'était pas un de ses actes, ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça. Il y avait Reno-le-tueur et Reno-mon-amoureux. Je ne connaissais que le dernier, le premier m'étant inconnu. Je ne sais pas quand il avait commencé à penser à ça, quand il avait commencé à détester ses collègues et la vie. Ni quand il avait commencé à penser que la vie avec moi n'en valait pas la peine. Je crois que c'était ça qui me peinait le plus, égoïste que j'étais. Pour moi, Reno avait toujours été depuis notre rencontre une partie de moi. Et maintenant, je ne pouvais même plus parler de lui. Je ne pouvais pas me plaindre de ne plus le voir, de ne plus l'avoir dans mes bras, de ne plus l'entendre me parler. Parce qu'il était un tueur. Et personne ne doit aimer les tueurs. Alors j'avais cessé de parler de lui, d'essayer de penser à lui. Et de toute façon, en parler à qui ? Ma mère ne me parlait plus, mon père ne m'avait jamais vraiment parlé, mes amis m'évitaient et les parents de Reno étaient murés dans le silence.

Aujourd'hui était une journée normale. Je pris une douche trop chaude, un petit déjeuner rapide puis prit le bus. Je me mettais dans le fond du bus, les écouteurs dans les oreilles afin d'ignorer les autres. La moitié était des gens de mon lycée ou d'autres aux alentours. Le premier mois on me bousculait ou m'insultait tout le temps. On me demandait pourquoi je n'avais pas empêché ça, pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant. J'aurais bien répondu, mais je n'en avais aucune idée. Les deux mois d'après les gens se contentaient de me regarder avec une pointe de méchanceté. Cela m'était égal. Aujourd'hui ne sortait pas de la norme.

Je suis arrivée au lycée cinq minutes avant la sonnerie. J'aurais bien prit le bus d'après, s'il n'arrivait pas quinze minutes plus tard, et me mettait donc en retard. J'avais donc tout les jours cinq minutes à tuer. Il me fallait deux minutes pour monter à ma classe et prendre mes affaires à mon casier. J'avais le pas rapide en plus, même si j'avais de petites jambes. Je me dirigeais comme chaque jour à mon dit casier. Je ne levais jamais les yeux, je regardais le sol, comme si je faisais attention ou je marchais. Cette fois-ci, une couleur inhabituelle me fit relever la tête de surprise. Un type avec un t-shirt noir un peu vieux, élimé et une longue chevelure rouge, mit dans une queue de cheval. J'haussais un sourcil. Un original. Super. En plein mois de décembre. Il connaissait pas le froid, d'ailleurs ? Il avait surement eut des problèmes dans son ancien lycée. J'ouvrais mon casier et commençais à me prendre mes affaires. Il clappa son casier avec un peu de trop de force.

« Merde » l'entendis-je dire. Je n'avais pas envie de lui parler ; plus personne ne m'avait adressé la parole depuis trois mois, tout le monde ici savait ce qu'avait fait mon copain. Il me jeta un regard. « Tu es en sixième ? ».

« Pourquoi, je suis trop petit pour être en dernière année ? » répondis-je. C'est vrai, j'étais petit. Assez petit pour un homme. Je ne comptais plus les blagues sur ma taille. Je les détestais.

En tout cas cela le fit sourire. « C'est un point de vue ». Je lui jetais un regard noir et son sourire s'élargit. « Je suis nouveau. Je voudrais juste trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider ». Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« On se croirait dans un film américain, seigneur, ayez pitié de mon âme... ». Il eut un rire franc, alors que cela n'avait pas été mon but, de le faire rire. Juste que je trouvais ça terriblement cliché. « Tu sais pas qui je suis ? Laisse tomber ». Je m'en allais déjà.

« Je ne te pense pas si célèbre ». Il me suivait en plus.

« T'as entendu parler du mec qu'a tué ses collègues ? ».

« Faudrait vivre dans une grotte pour ne pas en avoir entendu parler ».

« Voila. Ben c'était mon copain. Personne ne me parle, ça me va aussi. Pas besoin de tuer tes futurs chances de faire partie d'un vrai groupe populaire dans ce lycée en me parlant ».

« Pourquoi je ferais partie d'un groupe populaire ? ».

« T'es grand. T'as l'air athlétique. Tu seras surement l'un des sportifs ». Ma voix était neutre. Je faisais juste des évidences physiques un futur fait.

« Ça change quoi que c'était ton copain ? C'est pas toi qu'a fait ça. T'as rien fait ».

« Tu as la réponse dans ta question. C'était mon copain. C'est un fait, une relation que l'être humain fait. Tiens, prend un pommier. Une pomme est pourrie. Ben t'auras plus confiance aux autres pommes ». Il m'arrêta avec une main sur mon bras.

« C'est quoi cette comparaison à cinq francs cinquante ? ». Cela m'arracha un sourire. « Je suis Axel. Je suis pas comme tout le monde ». Je lui montrais ses cheveux du doigt.

« Sans blague. Je suis Roxas ».

« Je suis en 6B ».

« Aussi. Viens, on a maths. Pour bien commencer ».

« Tu détestes aussi les maths ? ».

« Qui les aime ? Même le petit copain du tueur n'aime pas ». Cela nous arracha un sourire. Je pouvais rire de cette situation avec lui.

« C'est comme ça que les gens t'appellent ? ». Je hochais la tête. « Super sympa ». J'haussais les épaules.

« On s'habitue à tout ».

A partir de ce jour-là, Axel et moi avons commencé à parler tout les jours, dès qu'on le pouvait, se faisant parfois engueuler en plein cours. Comme je l'avais prévu, il était rentré dans le club de foot de l'école et s'y était bien intégré. Son coté 'hors-du-commun' faisait rire beaucoup, mais de la bonne façon. Il était « rafraichissant », une tache de rouge parmi du gris. Bien sur, il eut droit à la question « mais pourquoi tu restes avec le copain du psychopathe ? ». Il avait répondu que j'étais sympa, que je n'avais rien fait et que je ne méritais donc pas mon surnom. Ma première réaction, en entendant ça, fut de lui hurler dessus pour m'avoir défendu. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas très bien. D'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas très bien non plus. Je crois que j'avais tellement eut l'habitude de la méchanceté des gens que je la prenais pour acquise et définitive. Je crois que je ne concevais plus de me faire des amis dans ce lycée. Alors qu'au fond, j'y avais droit. Moi je n'avais rien fait et même si une partie de moi voudrait défendre Reno jusqu'à la fin, je savais que je devais me taire, par respect de la famille des morts. Je les avais beaucoup apprécié, alors je comprenais.

Un jour, des mois plus tard, j'étais en train de parler avec Axel, assis sur un banc, quand l'un des joueurs de son équipe débarqua.

« Hey Axel » fit-il. Autant faire comme si je n'existais pas. Je ne savais pas si c'était mieux de me faire ignorer ou de me faire maltraiter.

« Salut » lui répondit-il. Il me jeta un coup d'œil, je lui fit un geste de laisser tomber. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ».

« Tu sais venir samedi ? Au lieu de dimanche. Y'a en quelques uns qui font des trucs dimanche, impossible pour eux de venir ». Je me mordis la lèvre ; j'avais proposé à Axel de passer la journée ensemble dans un parc d'attraction. Je me préparais déjà à l'entendre dire oui à l'autre et à annuler notre projet. Je n'aurais qu'à faire quelque chose d'autre ce jour là, tant pis. Exceptionnellement, la météo serait assez douce pour la saison.

« Euh, nan désolée mec. Je fais quelque chose samedi, pas moyen d'annuler ». Je relevais la tête de surprise. Il lui tapa sur l'épaule.

« Allez dis, on a besoin de toi. Qu'est ce qui est plus important que le football ? ». Huh. Je le sentais mal celle-là. Il fit un geste de tête vers ma direction. Et enfin, le type daigna me regarder. « Nan ? ». Son ton relevait plus d'une exclamation qu'une question. Génial. Moi qui me demandait si je préférais être ignoré ou être remarqué, ben j'aurais la réponse dans la minute.

« On va dans un park, désolé mec. Ça ne serait pas correct. Mais si tu veux, dimanche je viens chez toi et tu m'expliques les tactiques ». Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait entendu que les deux premières phrases et pas la dernière.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi tu traines pas avec nous ? ». Génial. Je vis Axel froncer des sourcils.

« Pourquoi vous agissez tous comme ça ? C'est pas lui qui a tiré à ce que je saches ».

« Il couchait avec. Je suis sur qu'il était au courant ». Je voulais le rectifier, mais je me dis que c'était inutile.

« Rien à voir. Tu dis tout à ta copine toi ? ». Je vis l'autre faire une grimace.

« Enfin, tant pis. Si tu veux te taper le psychopathe, on te retient pas ».Je levais les yeux au ciel et était prêt à prendre mes affaires pour m'en aller.

« C'est sur que c'est mieux que de se taper des salopes ». Là, je fus surpris. Et je crois que le mec aussi. Mais pas dans le même sens.

« Axel, c'est bon... » fis-je. Je sentais qu'il était énervé. Axel était quelqu'un de bien; il ne se basait jamais sur les 'on dit' mais voulait tout vérifier soi-même Et donc, il avait trouvé que j'étais sympa. Que j'étais pas le psychopathe dépressif qu'on prétendait. C'est vrai que j'étais quelqu'un de froid au premier contact, mais après, cela se calmait.

« Viens, on s'en va » me dit-il. Je voyais le visage de l'autre devenir de plus en plus rouge. Si jamais Axel ne venait pas un jour à l'école, je sentais que j'allais avoir des ennuis. Nous primes nos affaires et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la bibliothèque.

« Ils vont pas être contents sur toi » me contentais-je de dire. Je le vis hausser les épaules. Il était très grand mais aussi très mince. Je me demandais souvent s'il avait déjà fait du rugby ; je ne le voyais vraiment pas faire ça. Axel frôlait la maigreur et même si j'avais pu remarquer, lorsqu'on se changeait pour le cours de gym, qu'il était musclé, je trouvais ça parfois presque effrayant. Mais ça faisait partie de son caractère. S'il avait été gros, je crois qu'il n'aurait pas été pareil. Je crois qu'il m'aurait dit la même chose ; « Si tu avais été grand Roxie, le monde ne tremblerait pas devant ton caractère ». Apparemment, les petits ont des caractères plus... méchants ? Je ne me trouvais pas méchant. Juste parfois antipathique. Parfois.

« Pas grave ça. Ils sont casse-couilles parfois ». Cela me fit sourire.

« Tu veux louer un livre ? ».

« Ouais. Sur « comment apprendre à Roxas à faire du football » » me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Ah. Ah. Ah. Moi, jamais ».

« T'aurais peur qu'on te confonde avec la balle, c'est ça ». Je lui tapais dans le bras avec mon poing. «T'as vraiment pas de force, je te jure. C'est effrayant ».

« C'est toi qu'est effrayant, fil de fer va». Cela nous fit rire.

Les jours qui suivirent, l'équipe de foot râla effectivement sur Axel. Il semblait ne pas s'en soucier. En même temps, à part aux entrainements et à certains cours, il n'était pas très souvent avec eux. Ça aurait surement été une autre paire de manches si c'était moi qui lui avait râlé dessus. Beaucoup nous disait inséparables. Nous étions désormais en mars et depuis son arrivée, en décembre, il était vrai que chaque jour, l'un attendait toujours l'autre sur le banc devant le lycée, ou devant la classe. Une profonde amitié était née entre nous, en très peu de temps. Je ne crois pas m'être jamais lié si vite. Nous parlions beaucoup ; même si nous étions tout le temps ensemble, même les silences étaient réconfortants ou compréhensifs. Moi, le silence ne me dérangeait pas. Je ne le voyais pas comme un 'trou', mais Axel ne supportait pas le silence plus de vingts secondes. Après ce délai, il commençait à parler, parler, dire tout ce qui lui passait par la tête Ce qui était parfois assez surprenant.

Samedi arriva vite et donc notre sortie au park. Nous avions décidé d'aller à Aqualandia ; c'était un park aquatique couvert. Et vu qu'il ne ferait pas trop froid, nous pouvions y aller sans risquer de choper la crève. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc devant le park après deux heures de train. Axel eut un gros sourire enfantin en voyant de loin le park.

« Tu es déjà venu ? » me demanda t-il.

« Oui, mais y'a un an et demi ».

« Ca devait être bien ». J'hochais la tête. J'étais venu avec Reno; on s'était vraiment bien amusés c'était vrai. Cependant, je gardais ce souvenir pour moi. Je ne parlais jamais de Reno à Axel. Je savais qu'il me défendait, mais de là à parler de l'auteur de la tuerie, je ne savais pas s'il avait l'esprit aussi ouvert. Cela faisait six mois depuis sa mort. Je crois que son deuil ne s'était pas encore totalement fait, mais c'était en bonne voie. Je pensais en avoir pour des années, mais peut-être que le fait qu'il ait tué des gens changent ici la donne. Même si mon esprit persistait à penser que cela ne pouvait pas être de sa volonté. L'autre partie de moi savait que c'était lui, que il avait une tendance à péter des câbles, que peut-être un incident était arrivé au boulot, que je n'avais pas été assez présent,... Bien sur, les deux réponses que mon esprit me proposait n'étaient pas valorisantes pour moi ; j'avais parfois pensé que tout était de ma faute. J'étais censé être son copain, depuis trois ans. J'étais censé être toujours à ses cotés n'est-ce pas ? Nous avions eut une dispute la semaine d'avant, j'attendais qu'il se calme. Peut-être que si j'avais été le voir plus souvent après, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas tiré sur ses collègues ?

Une pichenette sur mon front me sortit de mes pensées. Je relevais les yeux et vit Axel, l'air inquiet devant moi.

« Ça va ? ».

« Oui oui. Pas de problèmes ». Il se mordit les lèvres.

« Tu étais venu avec Reno, c'est ça ? ». Je fus surpris qu'il le devine. Je me contentais de baisser la tête et d'hausser les épaules. « Je suis désolé, tu sais. Tu me parles jamais de lui ».

« Pourquoi je le ferais ? ». Ce fut son tour d'hausser les épaules.

« C'était ton ex » se contenta t-il de dire. C'était le première fois que quelqu'un parlait de Reno avec moi et le considérait comme mon ex. Je l'avais toujours appelé « mon copain » et les gens l'avaient toujours appelé comme ça. « Mon ex », c'était beaucoup moins indissociable, beaucoup plus différent, que « mon copain ». C'était mon ex parce que lui, l'avait choisi. Parce qu'il avait estimé qu'une vie ensemble ne valait surement pas la peine, que peut-être je n'étais pas assez pour le réparer. « On peut en parler si tu veux. Cela ne me gêne pas. C'est normal que tu aies de la peine ».

« Ça va maintenant. Ça va mieux avec le temps ». Je lui fit un petit sourire, qu'il me rendit. « Allez viens maintenant. Allons nous amuser ».

Nous allâmes payer nos entrées puis nous dirigeâmes vers les vestiaires. Axel me suivait, vu que j'étais déjà venu. J'ouvris une des portes à droite.

« Je vais ici, on se retrouve après devant la porte des vestiaires ? » lui dis-je, mettant déjà mon sac à l'intérieur. Je me retournais et vis qu'il m'avait suivit. « Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? ».

« Ben, t'as vu comme chaque cabine est grande ? On a de la place pour deux. Je suis pas gros à ce point là » me répondit-il comme si cela coulait de source. Il mettait déjà son sac à coté du mien sur le petit banc de la cabine et il alla fermer et verrouiller la porte.

« Euh... ». Je n'arrivais pas à parler. Je ne sais pour quelle raison, cela me gênait. Je n'avais pas mon maillot sur moi. « Je vais devoir me déshabiller, tu sais ». Il me jeta un lourd regard.

« Et ? ».

« Ben uh... Je dois me déshabiller quoi ». Je devenais de plus en plus rouge. En plus je bégayais. Génial. Il haussa un sourcil.

« Je crois que je survivrais à la vue de ton gambas. J'ai le même En plus gros, bien sur ». Il eut un gros sourire mesquin. Je pris mon essuie et lui tapais dessus avec force.

« Tu crois ça ?! » hurlais-je. J'étais vexé. Il hurlait de rire.

« Tu veux qu'on compare, blondinet ? ». Il enleva son t-shirt et garda son petit sourire hautain. Je lui remit un coup d'essuie.

« Pas besoin. Je suis meilleur que toi, sur tout les points » me contentais-je de répondre. Mes joues étaient désormais rouges de honte et d'énervement.

« Je suis sur que non ». Il se rapprocha de moi. Très fort. « Absolument sur ». Là, par contre, j'étais gêné. Je ne savais pas comment réagir et comment interpréter ce rapprochement. J'avais parfois difficile avec l'humour pervers d'Axel. J'haussais alors juste les épaules et entreprit de me dégager pour rechercher mon maillot. Je vis son sourire s'élargir encore mais je ne relevais pas.

« Dépêches toi, sal roux ». Je vis ses yeux former des soucoupes. Je ne l'avais encore jamais appelé comme ça. Bien sur, j'y avais mit une note plus ironique que réelle. Je ne savais même pas s'il était roux. Mais je ne trouvais pas de mot dans la langue française pour décrire une personne aux cheveux rouges. Une rougeâtre ? Une rouge ? Une rougesse ? Une rougeaux ?

« Je te jure que tu vas payer dès qu'on sort de ce vestiaire ».

« Pas cap ».

Nous nous déshabillâmes plutôt calmement. Nous allâmes dans les douches installées et je vis Axel esquisser un sourire mauvais dès que nous sortîmes. Oh, je le sentais pas.

« Tu m'as mit au défi, tu sais. Il ne faut jamais me mettre au défi. Mais ça, tu vas l'apprendre seulement maintenant. Ou dans cinq secondes ». Je compris trop tard. Il s'était déjà abaissé, et je sentis mes pieds perdre contact avec le sol. Il me portait dans ses bras.

« Mais lâches-moi ! » hurlais-je. La plupart des personnes ici se retournèrent sur nous. Que c'était gênant ! Mais bien sur, MON gêne ne lui venait pas à l'idée. Enfin, en hurlant, c'est vrai que je me faisais encore plus remarquer.

« Quoi ? Ça te perturbe à ce point d'être aussi haut ? C'est vrai, avec ta taille rase-motte, ça doit être perturbant ». J'enrageais, je commençais à bouger mes pieds dans tout les sens. « Sers à rien. Si je te laisse tomber, tu t'éclates par terre. Aie aie aie. La chute sera dure ». J'avais presque la bave aux lèvres tellement j'étais vexé. Je n'aimais pas qu'on me porte ainsi ; j'avais l'impression d'être une fille. « Sur ce, tu vas payer ».

Je sentis plus que je ne vis mon lancer. Je passais d'une atmosphère agréable à une eau, certes pas froide, mais néanmoins surprenante. J'entendis mon derrière faire un petit bruit en atterrissant dans l'eau, puis ma tête fut plongée dans l'eau. Je remontais vite à la surface en nageant comme un dératé.

« Je te le ferais payer » meuglais-je. Je m'essuyais le visage comme je pus avec ma main gauche tandis que j'essayais de nager de la droite. Mes cheveux blonds pendaient mollement sur mon front.

« Viens, je t'attends » ricana t-il.

« Un jour. Quand tu t'y attendras pas. Peut-être pas demain, peut-être pas la semaine prochaine, peut-être pas dans six mois. Mais un jour, je me vengerais ». Je sortis en même temps de la piscine, avec un regard noir vers sa direction.

« T'es tellement pas impressionnant, Roxas ». Nous rimes et il me tapa dans le dos pour que nous avancions vers les attractions.


	2. Chapter 2

Et voila le chapitre deux ! D'ailleurs, j'ai TOTALEMENT oublié de le préciser pour le chapitre un (j'étais pressée de le mettre...), je suis belge. Les années en secondaire sont donc inversées ! La sixième chez moi, je crois que c'est la terminale chez vous. Enfin, la dernière année avant l'univ quoi x).

Ce chapitre-ci est très court, mais c'est exprès. Je me voyais mal rajouter quelque chose après ça, ça me semblerait comme casser un truc.

Le titre, Hate List, vient d'un bouquin dont je me suis légèrement inspirée ; Une fille sort avec un gars et ils sont persécutés dans leur lycée par certaines personnes populaires (ce qui est déjà assez différent d'ici). Ils établissent une liste de la haine, avec les noms des gens qu'ils détestent (forcément, vu le nom). Mais un jour, le mec pete un cable et tue des personnes sur la liste. C'est pas un mauvais roman et l'auteur a fait aussi « Bitter end » mais je ne sais pas s'il a été traduit en français, c'est pas mal non plus ! (sur les violences conjugales). Très joyeux tout ça donc !

Enfin voila voila!

**Hate List**

Chapitre 2

Nous avions passé une belle journée au park. Taquin comme il était, Axel n'avait, bien sur, pas résisté à la tentation de me mettre plusieurs fois la tête dans l'eau. Je lui avais alors à chaque fois tapé dans les genoux avec mes pieds. S'était ensuite déroulé une courte bagarre de mâle dominant dans l'eau que je perdais à chaque fois ; soit il coinçait ses jambes autour des miennes de manière à ce que je ne saches plus bouger, soit il me maintenant dans l'angle de son bras avec son corps, ou autres. J'avais d'abord pensé que ma petite taille me permettrait de bouger plus vite autour de lui, mais j'étais quand même toujours en retard d'un temps sur lui. J'avais essayé, moi aussi, d'enrouler mes jambes autour de lui, mais dès que je vis son sourire satisfait, je sus que j'avais eut une mauvaise idée. Il avait donc contre-attaqué en abaissant son torse de telle manière que ma tête était dans l'eau et pas la sienne.

Quand nous avions prit le train de retour, nous avons rit, enfin surtout Axel, en pensant à ma tête dans certaines attractions.

Et ainsi, le temps était passé. Axel agissait de temps en temps bizarrement, comme dans la cabine par exemple, mais soit je rigolais, soit je n'arrivais pas à cacher ma gêne. Je ne savais pas ce que pensait Axel, ni ce qu'il voulait ; voulait-il quelque chose de moi ? Pour beaucoup, j'avais toujours un lien avec Reno. Et la réputation d'Axel en pâtissait. Je pensais, dans des moments de doutes, qu'il valait mieux que moi. C'était quelqu'un de tellement sociable et de gentil. Nous étions meilleurs amis, ça c'était sur. Je ne voulais pas le perdre et si je lui proposait quoique ce soit, j'avais peur, justement, qu'il s'en aille. Et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Alors quand il me serrait dans ses bras un peu trop longtemps, ou qu'il me souriait d'une manière magnifique, je me contentais de me dégager et de changer de sujet. La première fois, je vis dans ces yeux qu'il était blessé. Axel était quelqu'un de tactile mais pas moi. Je ne savais pas ou était la différence entre 'drague' et 'besoin d'être rassuré'. Je m'étais contenté de ne plus le regarder dans les yeux dans ces moments-là. A force, je crois qu'il comprit. Nous n'en parlâmes jamais. Nous restâmes tout aussi liés, mais il ne me prit plus dans ses bras ou ne s'approcha plus trop près de moi.

Le mois de juin arriva, et notre choix pour l'université. Moi, je voulais m'en aller loin d'ici et pouvoir tout recommencer avec des gens qui ne me connaissait pas. Je voulais aller à Illusiopolis ; c'était assez éloigné, sachant que nous étions à Twilight Town. Quand je dis à ma mère que je voulais aller là-bas, même s'il fallait prendre le train rapide pendant cinq heures pour s'y rendre, elle se contenta de hocher la tête Je crois qu'elle comprit mes raisons, sans que je ne les énumère même. J'envoyais mon dossier, avec mes résultats récents, et fin juin, je reçus une lettre pour me dire que j'avais été accepté. Pendant toute ma démarche, je n'avais pas une seule fois évoqué avec Axel l'endroit ou nous allions étudier. Il se sentait bien ici. Il m'avait apprit qu'il avait été avant à l'école de traverse. Et qu'il avait été viré. Comme je le pensais. Il ne me dit pas pourquoi mais j'avais entendu des rumeurs comme quoi il s'était battu avec un autre type et qu'il l'avait envoyé à l'hôpital.

« Dis, Axel, pourquoi tu as été viré ? ». Nous étions le vingt-huit juin et j'avais décidé de lui parler des deux sujets fachants ; son ancienne école et la prochaine.

« Battu avec quelqu'un ». Alors les rumeurs étaient vraies. Nous étions dans sa chambre ; je lisais des brochures de magazines tandis que lui rangeait le bordel de ses vêtements.

« Pourquoi ? ». Je sentis qu'il ne bougea plus et je me mordis la lèvre.

« Pourquoi ? ».

« Pourquoi quoi ? » répondis-je, relevant la tête pour lui jeter un regard. Il s'assit à coté de moi.

« Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? ». Je haussais les épaules.

« Savoir ». Il sembla comparer le pour et le contre puis se décida à ouvrir la bouche après une longue minute de réflexion.

« Depuis que j'ai quatorze ans, je sais que je suis gay. Moi, je l'ai accepté. Ma famille et mes amis proches aussi. Mais y'avait un mec qui me faisait tout le temps chier avec ça, là. Tout le temps à me bousculer, à me critiquer, à m'insulter quand je passais à coté de lui. Un jour je suis allé le voir et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait contre moi. Il m'a répondu tout net que ça l'énervait que je sois une tarlouze, vu que j'étais bon en sport mais qu'aucune équipe, à cause de lui, n'avait accepté de me prendre, aussi bon j'étais. Bref, les insultes ont commençée à voler, les gens à venir autour de nous et ça a dégénéré. Je lui ai dit que j'avais beau être gay, j'allais lui mettre la plus grosse branlée de toute sa vie, et pas dans le sens qu'il voulait. Et je l'ai fait ». Il avait un énorme sourire en pensant à ça.

« Et on t'a viré ? ».

« Ouais ». Il mit sa main sur son coude, semblant toujours en train de réfléchir.

« Mais il tenait des propos homophobes » répondis-je, m'énervant déjà. Dieu merci, je n'avais pas eut à entendre ce genre de propos ici.

« Ben ouais. Mais je lui ai quand même fait très mal donc bon...Le conseil d'administration a jugé que ma 'réponse' avait été légèrement disproportionnelle ».

Je me recouchais sur le lit et me mit à penser tandis qu'il se releva et continua à ranger sa chambre. Ça avait du être dur pour Axel, parfois. C'était surement la raison de son caractère ; adorable mais qu'il fallait pas chercher. Je le sentis s'asseoir près de moi et tournais la tête vers lui. On aurait dit un enfant ; assis, les jambes croisées, il avait rassemblé devant lui des brochures pour des universités. Je cherchais à lui annoncer mon départ pour Illusiopolis mais je ne trouvais pas les mots. Je me contentais de m'asseoir en face de lui.

« Tu crois que je devrais aller ou ? » me demanda t-il. La question piqua ma curiosité.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? C'est une question qu'il faut poser à tes parents ou à toi-même ». Il haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire » m'avoua t-il après un long silence. « Il y a plein de choses qui m'intéresse, mais qui ne sont pas en adéquation l'une avec l'autre ».

« Je t'écoute ».

« J'aime la psychologie, un peu. J'aime comprendre les gens et leur façon d'agir. Mais j'aime aussi l'art... Et le marketing ». Il se grattait les cheveux, signe de nervosité chez lui. Je me mit la tête entre les mains pour l'écouter. « Mais je veux pas faire un cursus aux beaux-arts ; j'ai peur de pas avoir de métier après. Et si je fais psy, je crois que j'hurlerais, à la fin, sur mes patients pour qu'ils se bougent le cul ». Cela me fit rire.

« Tu avais une idée d'où tu voulais aller ? Je veux dire, pas la fac, mais juste l'endroit. Tu veux rester ici ? ».

« Pourquoi, pas toi? ». Il releva la tête vers moi et j'abaissais automatiquement les yeux. Je ne savais pas mentir.

« Si » répondis-je vaguement.

« Tu mens ». Et merde. Je me tapais le front du plat de la main.

« Ce n'est pas juste que tu saches quand je mens et pas moi ». J'avais voulu détendre l'atmosphère mais je vis que ses yeux étaient glacés, durs. J'allais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

« Tu n'as pas prévu de rester ici ? ». Je soupirais.

« Non Axel » répondis-je honnêtement. Je regardais les brochures et vit celle d'illusiopolis ; une ville toute en modernité. C'était là ou j'allais aller et j'y étais prêt. Mais je ne voulais pas perdre Axel.

« Tu vas ou alors ? ». Je prit la fameuse brochure et lui donna. Il lut le nom puis son regard revint vers moi. J'y lus de l'angoisse, de la déception et de la peur. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. « Nan mais t'es sérieux là ? ». Il hurla presque. Je n'aimais pas quand il s'énervait. Je réfléchis à quelque chose à dire mais il me prit de vitesse. « C'est à cinq heures de train rapide Roxas ! ».

« C'est le but » avouais-je. Il me fit une grimace d'incompréhension et ce fut mon tour de me gratter les cheveux. « Je veux pas rester ici. Je n'ai plus rien ici, à part toi ».

« Et ce n'est pas suffisant ?! ». Cette fois, il hurlait bien. J'entendis des bruits dans l'escalier, sa mère s'inquiétait surement ; on ne se disputait pas souvent.

« Axel... Je veux juste pas rester ici. S'il te plait, essaye de comprendre... ». Je lui lançais un regard d'excuse.

« Tu baisses les bras devant ces bâtards de merde ? » me questionna t-il. Je fis non de la tête « Alors QUOI ? Je suis là, je t'aiderais à te refaire des amis, et tout. Je sais que t'es quelqu'un de froid, mais tu ne dois pas donner la victoire à ces cons. Ceux qui ne veulent pas te parler à cause de Reno sont des idiots ».

« Mais tu comprends rien ! ». J'hurlais moi aussi maintenant. « Je veux pas rester ici à cause de Reno ».

« Mais il est mort » chuchota t-il.

« JUSTEMENT ! » meuglais-je. Les larmes commençaient à me venir. Je me levais précipitamment. « Tu peux pas comprendre ». Il se leva tandis que j'ouvris la porte. Je vis dans le même temps la porte de la salle de bain se refermer ; sa mère était effectivement en train d'observer. « Tu comprends pas que TOUT ici me rappelle lui ? Et ce qu'il a fait ? Je l'aimais putain. Je l'aimais plus que je ne m'aimais moi-même. Et lui, il a... Il a tout foutu en l'air ! Je sais que je devrais pas dire ça, mais merde, j'étais bien avec lui ! Il me rendait heureux ». Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage. Je me détestais de dire ça. De le dire à voix haute et devant Axel. Je m'essuyais rageusement les yeux avec ma manche et je vis qu'il me regardait avec beaucoup de douleur. Je pris une grosse bouffée d'air. « Je suis désolé, je vais y aller ».

Et il n'essaya pas de me rattraper.

* * *

Si vous avez aimé, review! :D

(Vous aurez un bisou et un cookie de ma part)


	3. Chapter 3

Voici donc le troisième chapitre ! Je pensais, à la base, faire juste 3-4 chapitres maximum. Puis... Je me suis laissée entrainer ! x) Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire le neuvième chapitre... Je veux vraiment détailler la vie que Roxas a (dans cette histoire), et le fait est que, dans la vie, tout prend du temps ! :D

**Wawawen : « ça m'a laisser un sentiment de "ca va un peu trop vite" » Ne t'inquiètes pas, dans cette histoire je suis très leeente. Enfin, pas lente. Mais disons que je n'irais pas droit au but ! Axel et Roxas ne vont pas se mettre ensemble de suite, ca je peux te le dire. En tout ca****s merci ! Et le cookie ben... Pas encore fait hein :D**

**Hate list**

Chapitre 3 :

Axel et moi n'avons pas parlé de tout l'été. On ne s'était ni envoyé un seul message, ni téléphoné une seule fois. Silence radio. J'avais pété un câble la dernière fois que j'étais chez lui et je ne savais même pas pourquoi. Axel n'était pas fâché sur moi, juste que ma décision le surprenait. C'était un battant, mais ici, il ne pouvait pas comprendre, ce n'était pas son combat. Je savais que je continuerais à me souvenir de Reno, de temps en temps, même dans un lieu différent. Je voulais juste ne pas à endosser toute ma scolarité la même étiquette, je voulais passer à autre chose pour de bon. Définitivement. Et je savais que je devrais aller loin pour pouvoir me recréer. Enfin, je ne voulais pas me changer moi, juste changer ce que les gens pensaient de moi. Je m'étais toujours vu comme le petit blond timide, pas très musclé, un peu froid au premier abord. C'est ce que j'étais ; je n'étais pas un dépressif ou un incitateur à la violence comme certains le pensaient.

J'avais cherché tout l'été pour un logement à Illusiopolis, que j'avais finalement trouvé en colocation avec deux autres étudiants. L'un s'appelait Riku, l'autre Sora. J'avais eut Sora au téléphone et j'avais tout de suite senti que je me sentirais bien avec lui. Il avait certains aspects semblables à Axel ; joyeux, euphorique par moment, blagueur.

« Sora ? ». Nous étions tout début septembre, il était temps que je parte.

« Oui, Roxas ? ». Je mit le téléphone sur haut parleur tandis que je mettais par terre des caisses vides afin d'y mettre mes affaires.

« Je pars demain à dix heures. J'arriverais vers quinze heures trente. Ça vous va, à toi et à Riku ? ». Vu que je devais prendre quand même beaucoup d'affaire, pour cette fois, ma mère avait loué une petite camionnette ; j'avais prit tout mes vêtements, des ustensiles de cuisine, mon lecteur de disque vinyle, des disques vinyles, beaucoup de livres, bref, je déménageais en partie. Les prochaines fois, je reviendrais juste en train et avec une valise de vêtements.

« Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. De toute façon, si je te dis non, t'es dans la mouise ! ». Sora rit et j'entendis Riku soupirer.

« T'inquiètes, on sera là. A demain » et Riku raccrocha. J'avais encore un peu difficile avec lui ; il semblait quelqu'un de froid mais une fois, au téléphone, Sora m'avait avoué que plus je le connaitrais, plus je l'adorerais.

Je finis de faire mes bagages et cartons deux heures plus tard. Je jetais un regard à ma chambre avec un soupir ; il n'y avait plus rien de personnel, il ne restait que les meubles. J'avais des cartons, deux valises pleines et un sac de voyage de vêtements et un sac à dos avec mon ordinateur et quelques livres pour le trajet.

La nuit passa, puis le trajet pour Illusiopollis et nous arrivâmes à l'heure-dite devant l'immeuble ; des petits appartements d'étudiants avaient été construits non loin de l'université par elle-même. Le loyer y était raisonnable, pour ce que c'était. Je sonnais au troisième étage et j'entendis quelqu'un débouler les marches tel un éléphant. La porte s'ouvrit subitement.

« Roxas ! Ravi de te rencontrer en chair et en os ! » s'exclama Sora, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je lui rendis son sourire.

« Bonjour. Ma mère va m'aider pour prendre mes affaires, la voici ». Je la présentais. Avec le temps, ma mère, je crois, m'avait refait confiance. Elle sourit à Sora et lui serra la main. Ce dernier eut un regard surpris, surement pas habitué à tant de politesse. Derrière lui, Riku arriva et salua lui aussi ma mère, avec plus de neutralité que Sora.

« Ravi » se contenta t-il de me dire. « Je vais aider ta mère ». Il partit vers la camionnette et moi et Sora le suivîmes. Chacun de nous quatre portait un carton alors cela alla vite ; deux ou trois allées retours. Nous montèrent alors au troisième étage, Sora ouvrit la porte afin de rentrer les cartons déposés dans le hall et je découvris, pour de vrai, l'appartement.

Il était certes petit, après tout, on était dans un truc étudiant, mais il y avait une bonne atmosphère, surement provenant des décorations installées par Sora ; je voyais mal Riku mettre une guirlande colorée autour des portes des chambres. Il y avait des petits objets et des photos un peu partout. Cela résonnait vraiment comme un chez-soi. Riku dut le lire sur mes traits.

« Sora et moi ne revenons carrément jamais à la maison. Alors nous avons fait de cet appart notre nouvelle maison » m'expliqua t-il, tout en portant deux cartons dans ma chambre.

« Tu seras bien ici » me dit ma mère, avec une petite tape sur l'épaule. J'hochais la tête en lui jetant un regard.

« Comme on te l'a dit, nous sommes assez tranquille. Nous faisons de temps en temps une soirée dans l'appart avec quelques amis, mais tu les connaitras aussi puisque tout le monde va au même endroit » m'expliqua Riku.

« Et ils sont très gentils ». Le gris de cheveux jeta un regard à Sora comme si la remarque de leur sympathie n'était pas nécessaire.

Une heure passa puis ma mère décida de repartir avec le camion. Nous nous étreignîmes brièvement ; nous n'étions pas doués pour les démonstrations d'affection dans la famille. Elle me fit promettre de revenir au moins les vacances et de prendre soin de moi.

« Et dire que les cours commencent dans deux semaines » se plaignit Sora, dès que j'arrivais dans le salon, après avoir rangé mes affaires. Il était couché sur le ventre dans le canapé, une moue désespérée au visage, un bras touchant le sol. Cela me fit sourire.

« C'est la triste réalité » affirma Riku, un petit sourire lui aussi sur les lèvres. Il ouvrit sa canette de bière. Je m'assit sur l'autre fauteuil.

« Depuis quand tu bois comme ça ? » lui demanda Sora, montrant du doigt sa canette.

« Depuis que j'ai à te supporter vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre ».

« Ah. Ah. Ah » répondit Sora, faussement vexé. « Que serait cet appart sans moi ?! » fit-il magistralement.

« Propre ». Cette fois, j'eus un fou rire. Riku parut d'abord surprit puis il rit aussi.

« Ouais ouais c'est ça, faites partenaires » râla l'autre.

Quand nous nous fumes calmés, Riku me demanda dans quelle section j'allais aller.

« Je me suis inscrit en marketing » répondis-je.

« Oh ! C'est juste à coté de moi » me dit Sora, relevant la tête de son livre.

« Tu fais quoi ? » lui demandais-je. A réfléchir, je ne savais pas non plus ce que Riku faisait.

« Sciences aéronautiques » me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je fus surprit. Je ne le voyais pas dans les sciences.

« Ça m'a fait le même effet de savoir qu'il était intelligent » me dit Riku, avec un sourire en coin. Cette fois-ci, Sora lui lança franchement un oreiller. Qui lui atterrit dans la figure. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire une nouvelle fois.

« HEAD SHOT » hurla de victoire Sora, faisant des V de la victoire avec ses doigts. Je vis Riku commencer à fulminer et il se leva subitement. Du tout au tout, Sora changea de visage et se mit à courir. « NAAAAN » meuglait-il autour de la table. Riku lui courait après. Quand il allait à droite, Sora allait à gauche et inversement.

« Tu m'as défié. Tu vas payer maintenant » disait Riku, calmement. Il eut un mouvement plus rapide et il réussit à attraper Sora par le bras. Et comme il était plus grand et plus musclé, il le fit venir à lui, le fit basculer dans ses bras puis sur son épaule. Pendant un instant, je me souvenais de la fois ou Axel m'avait porté à Aqualandia dans ses bras. Mon cœur se serra un instant.

Les deux autres disparurent dans la salle de bain, j'entendis la douche qui fut ouverte et puis Sora qui meuglait après Riku et ce dernier qui rigolait à s'en casser les cotes.

Oui, je me plairais ici.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

La première semaine s'était excessivement bien passée. J'avais apprit à connaitre un peu plus Riku et Sora ; nous n'avions cours que dans une semaine, alors nous passions presque tout notre temps ensemble. Ces deux derniers me faisait souvent visiter la ville histoire que je vois ou était la bibliothèque de la ville, celle de l'université, ou était leur faculté à eux ; d'ailleurs j'appris que Riku était en science humaines. Ce qui me surprit fortement. M'enfin. Ils me montrèrent ou aller pour manger bien et pas cher ; deux pizzerias, deux chinois, un thaïlandais, trois américains. Nous allâmes dans deux de ces restaurants et je me régalais, effectivement. Je ne mangeais pas énormément et fus surprit par la taille inattendue de l'estomac de Sora. Ou plutôt, du trou sans fond. Riku était, comme toujours, plus raisonnable que lui. Enfait, il mangeait presque autant que lui, mais il mangeait avec plus de calme, donc cela passait inaperçu. Sora semblait se ruer sur la nourriture; s'il avait pu manger sans baguettes ou couverts, il l'aurait fait. Riku avait toujours un vague air dégouté quand il le regardait manger.

« Dis, Roxas, demain, on ferait bien une soirée...? » me demanda Sora, tandis que nous étions dans le salon, tous à lire. Je relevais la tête.

« Euh, oui pourquoi pas ».

« Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ? » demanda Riku. « Nous leur demanderons d'amener des trucs quand même, comme ça, ça nous coutera pas trop cher ». J'hochais la tête ; j'avais quand même des moyens limités.

« Tu pourrais rencontrer certains de nos amis » avança Sora. « Tu verras, on va bien rire ».

« D'accord, d'accord. J'accepte. Mais pas trop de monde d'un coup, enfin, pas trente mille personnes quoi... ».

« Timide va » me taquina Riku.

« L'hôpital qui se fout de la charité... » marmonna Sora. L'autre lui jeta un regard noir auquel le brun lui rendit un sourire éclatant.

Et c'est ainsi que la soirée s'organisa. Sora me dit que tout le monde n'était pas encore arrivé, donc que je n'aurais pas à être trop gêné. Il y aurait, apparemment, Demyx, Zexion, Naminé, Marluxia, Xion et Kairi. J'espérais, secrètement, que comme Sora et Riku, aucun d'entre eux ne me connaissait. Enfin, connaissant Riku, qui avait l'air parfois un peu protecteur avec Sora, il avait surement du se renseigner sur moi. Mais si j'étais là, c'est qu'il devait l'avoir accepté. Mais il n'en avait surement pas parlé à Sora; ce dernier était incapable de tenir un secret. Ça se lisait sur son visage qu'il avait quelque chose dont il ne pouvait parler. Un jour, Riku lui avait dit quelque chose et le lendemain, alors que j'étais occupé dans la cuisine, je vis son visage presque torturé.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, Sora ? » lui demandais-je, m'asseyant à coté de lui. On aurait cru qu'il était marqué sur son front au marqueur rouge : « JE SUIS UNE BALANCE ».

« Désolé, je ne peux pas en parler » me répondit-il, remuant les mains dans tout les sens. J'haussais un sourcil.

« Tu as un problème ? ».

« Non non, tout va bien. Enfin, tout allait bien ». J'esquissais un sourire.

«Allez, tu peux me raconter » lui dis-je. Je ne le connaissais que depuis même pas un mois, mais je me sentais proche de lui. Il sembla réfléchir.

« Désolé, j'ai dit à Riku que je n'en parlerais pas ».

« Riku a un problème ? ». Il se tapa le front de la main.

« Non ! Il m'a confié un secret » me répondit-il, comme si ça coulait de source.

« Hm hm. Et c'est donc ? ».

« C'est horrible ».

« Il a tué quelqu'un ? ». Il retourna un visage d'horreur vers moi.

« Non. Enfin, je pense pas. Pas à ma connaissance ». Drôle de réponse.

« Alors c'est quoi ? Il a perdu sa peluche ? Il l'a mordu dans son sommeil ? ».

« Il a pas de peluche ». Je lui fis les gros yeux. Sora et moi en avions une.

« Alors quoiiiiii ? » le suppliais-je. Il supposa le pour et le contre.

« En fait il a... ».

« MAIS TAIS-TOI » hurla soudainement Riku. Je vis une tornade de cheveux gris puis j'entendis Sora tomber de sa chaise. Ces deux-là avaient une tendance à l'exagération. Je vis Riku assit sur Sora, les mains sur le haut de son t-shirt, en train de faire comme s'il le plaquait plusieurs fois par terre. « Sale balance va ! » hurla Riku. Sora hurlait de rire tandis que le rouge montait aux joues de Riku, ce qui était excessivement rare.

« A l'aide, Roxas ! » hurla Sora, un gros sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vais faire mal à Riku » répondis-je, platement. D'un coup, ce dernier arrêta de bouger.

« Tu t'y crois trop là » me dit-il.

« Ah ouais ? » lui fis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah ouais ».

D'un coup, je me levais de ma chaise et fis un plaquage à Riku. Je ruais donc tête devant et le heurtais, puis le renversais de Sora.

« YIHAAA » meugla Sora, les bras en l'air.

« Je suis désolé, si je t'ai fait mal... » murmurais-je à Riku, avec cependant un petit sourire.

Il me jeta un regard plus que noir puis je sentis une force me retourner contre le sol. Je me retrouvais donc face contre terre, le ventre contre le sol et le poids de Riku sur moi.

« Excuse moi, j'ai mal comprit » me dit-il. Je devinais un gros sourire sur son visage.

« Retournement de situation ! » cria Sora.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Riku et lui fit un mouvement de la tête vers Sora. Il hocha la tête Et ni d'une ni deux, nous nous jetèrent tout les deux sur le brun.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

Le soir de la petite fête arriva. Les filles arrivèrent d'abord. Naminé, Xion et Kairi avait surtout emmené de quoi manger et deux bouteilles d'alcool. Riku me prit alors à part.

« Je t'explique quand même un peu la situation, histoire que tu fasses pas de pas de travers. Donc, moi, Sora et Kairi nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance. Nous venons de l'Ile du Destin. Nous avons rencontré Naminé et Xion au lycée. Sora et Kairi sont sortis ensemble pendant le lycée, mais ça n'a pas marché, puisque Sora a réalisé qu'il était gay. Donc, même bourré, pas de blagues sur eux deux. C'est encore délicat pour Kairi ». J'hochais la tête; je comprenais aisément. Elle avait du se faire des centaines de films pendant son enfance avec Sora. « Et nous avons rencontré Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia ici. Enfin, moi. J'ai un an de plus, comme tu le sais. Sora venait de temps en temps me voir, alors il les a rencontré plus ou moins en même temps que moi donc ». J'hochais la tête Il sembla réfléchir un peu. « Les filles sont adorables, donc pas de problème avec elles. Par contre, ça fait deux ans que Demyx et Zexion sont amoureux l'un de l'autre mais n'osent pas se le dire. Donc chasse gardée pour eux ». J'haussais un sourcil.

« Ok, retenu ». Nous retournâmes au salon et en même temps, j'entendis la sonnette retentir.

Sora et Xion allèrent ouvrir et je vis trois garçons arriver dans le salon. Deux étaient assez grand, l'un très élancé et mince, l'autre plus bâti. Le troisième était assez petit. Ils vinrent vers moi presque automatiquement.

« Salut, je suis Demyx ! Tu dois être le nouveau, donc Roxas. Marluxia, c'est le grand aux cheveux tendant vers le rose pale. Et le bleu, c'est Zexion » me dit le dénommé Demyx, blond, surement punk vu sa crête, avec un grand sourire.

« Quelle présentation plus que parfaite » ironisa Zexion, levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ravi » me dit Marluxia. J'hochais la tête puis les trois me passèrent à coté pour s'installer au salon. Je m'assis près de Sora, entre lui et Kairi. Je me sentais à l'aise avec cette fille. Elle était joyeuse comme Sora, mais plus calme néanmoins. On aurait dit que Sora et Riku étaient les extrêmes et Kairi, l'équilibre entre eux.

Les trois garçons avaient emmené chacun une bouteille et nous nous retrouvâmes donc avec cinq bouteilles pour neuf. J'appris vite que Kairi et Naminé ne buvait pas beaucoup, l'une étant vite saoule, l'autre n'appréciant tout simplement pas tant que ça. Xion, elle, par contre semblait une fille très festive. Nous fîmes un mini concours ; à vrai dire, je n'avais pas fort envie au début, mais Demyx me poussa au vice.

Trois heures étaient passées et Kairi, Demyx et Sora étaient déjà pleins comme des porte-avions polonais. Ils se mirent en tête, à l'initiation, encore, de Demyx, qu'ils étaient devenus des pop stars en puissance. Demyx se leva donc, imita une guitare puis commença à chanter, vite accompagné des deux autres. Je vis Zexion hausser un sourcil.

« HUUUHUUUU CAUSE YOU AND I... » beugla Demyx. C'était 'Born to Die', de Lana del Rey. Je me fis la remarque qu'il n'y avait pas de guitare dans cette chanson. A voir la tête des autres, je vis que je n'étais pas le seul à m'en être aperçu. Xion, par contre, tapait joyeusement dans ses mains.

« WE WERE BORN TO DIIIIIE ».

« I FEEL SO ALONE ON A SATURDAY NIGHT... » continua Demyx, se laissant tomber aux pieds de Zexion. Ce dernier rougit subitement

« CAN YOU MAKE IT FEEL LIKE HOME IF I TELL YOU YOU'RE MINE » hurlèrent en trio les trois soit-disant chanteurs.

Je vis Riku se taper le front de la main. Moi, je riais et Xion aussi. Sur la liste des bourrés de la soirée, nous étions les prochains à ajouter sur la liste. Riku était étonnamment sobre, Marluxia semblait sur la limite, Zexion n'avait pas beaucoup bu par contre. Ce qui était le contraire exact donc de Demyx, qui avait bu à lui tout seul une bouteille et des bières.

Deux heures passèrent et les trois joyeux étaient désormais endormis dans un coin. Kairi, Naminé et Sora étaient près l'un de l'autre et Demyx dormait près de Zexion, qui dormait lui aussi. Il ne restait que moi, Xion, Riku et Marluxia désormais. Nous cherchions une occupation à nos esprits plus qu'embrumés. Quoique Riku, l'exception éternelle à la règle, semblait toujours sobre comme s'il n'avait rien bu, alors qu'il avait bu plus que deux personnes. Marluxia ouvrit la fenêtre et s'alluma une cigarette. Riku le rejoignit et la partagea avec lui.

« Depuis quand il fume celui-là ? » demandais-je à Xion. Elle haussa les épaules.

« Ça arrive de temps en temps. Quand il est stressé, ou après une bonne soirée ».

« Nous avons passé une bonne soirée et les cours commencent dans une semaine ».

« Quelle logique extraordinaire pour un mec bourré ! » ironisa t-elle. La discussion entre Marluxia et Riku semblait assez importante, le gris de cheveux fronçait les sourcils.

Je fis des gros yeux à Xion qui me tapa sur l'épaule.

« Attends, je reviens » lui dis-je. Je me levais et allais moi aussi à une fenêtre, mais celle non occupée. J'ouvris la fenêtre et respirais une grande bouffée. L'aube allait commencer dans une heure, le lever de soleil commençait à peine. J'eus un sourire en voyant sa couleur ; rouge.

Un jour, Axel m'avait dit que si le coucher de soleil était rouge, c'est parce que cette couleur était celle qui était capable d'aller le plus loin et donc de parvenir à nous. Mon sourire s'agrandit en pensant à lui. Nous étions le huit septembre et je n'avais toujours pas eut une seule nouvelle de lui. Je savais que ce n'était pas à moi de faire le premier pas, mais à lui d'accepter ma mauvaise facette. J'étais ici depuis une semaine et je me sentais bien. Ici, personne ne me connaissait. Ici, et avec la maturité aussi, les gens ne me jugeaient pas sur mon passé. J'étais heureux d'être parti en ayant tout laissé derrière moi. Enfin presque. J'aurais voulu qu'il soit là. Qu'on partage ça ensemble.

Je sentis quelqu'un venir près de moi et se mettre sur le mur, je relevais la tête et vit Marluxia.

« L'alcool te fait réfléchir ? » railla t-il. Je fis une grimace et il sourit.

« Tu supportes bien l'alcool » lui dis-je. Il haussa les épaules.

« Un long entrainement. Mais toi, tu as l'air d'aller bien ».

« Aptitude dès la naissance » répondis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Tu viens de Twilight Town non ? ». J'hochais la tête « Que fais-tu si loin de chez toi ? ». J'haussais les épaules.

« Changer d'air ». Mon ton était neutre. Cela sembla lui suffire.

« Je comprends. Je suis ici pour les mêmes raisons ». Je ne pus retenir un sourire ironique en pensant 'non je pense pas'. Heureusement, il ne le vit pas. Il tira une nouvelle cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma. « Tu veux ? » me demanda t-il. Je n'avais jamais fumé. Je ne pensais pas commencer. Je déclinais d'un mouvement de la tête.

« Tu viens d'où toi ? » lui demandais-je, tandis qu'il tira une nouvelle bouffée.

« La ville de traverse ». Une fois de plus, je repensais à Axel. Il venait de là, lui aussi. « C'est sympa mais simple ».

« J'en ai entendu parler ». Il me questionna du regard. « J'ai un ami qui vient de là ».

« Qui ça ? Je le connais surement. On se connaissais tous là ». Je réfléchis avant de lui dire.

« Axel. Axel Fire ». Ses yeux rétrécirent.

« Ouais. Je sais qui c'est ». Il n'ajouta rien de plus. Je l'interrogeais du regard. « Un type bien mais un peu trop nerveux. S'est fait virer de l'école. J'étais une année au dessus de lui. J'étais déjà à l'univ quand je l'ai apprit ». Je voulus défendre Axel mais je ne dis rien. « Vous êtes de bons amis ? ».

« Oui. Mais on s'est un peu disputés, en juin ». Il hocha la tête D'un coup, sans prévenir, je baillais bruyamment. J'entendis Xion étouffer un petit rire. Riku était assis à coté d'elle, le bras sur ses épaules. Cela me surprit, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je fronçais les sourcils et Marluxia m'aperçut.

« Riku est un dragueur invétéré » murmura t-il. Je lui fit de gros yeux. Nous nous retournâmes vers la fenêtre pour ne pas qu'il nous entende.

« Allez ?! » murmurais-je, choqué. Il hocha la tête

« Beaucoup d'entre nous pensent qu'il finira un jour avec Sora. Mais un jour très éloigné » ajouta t-il avec un sourire ironique. « Il est incapable de s'attacher à une personne. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je crois que c'est plus facile pour lui ». J'hochais la tête ; c'était compréhensible. Beaucoup de personnes préféraient ne pas s'attacher à une personne. Ça faisait moins mal. « Enfin, il est attaché à Xion, mais... Enfin tu vois, pas de cette façon quoi ».

« Ouais, pas besoin de me faire un dessin » raillais-je. Il me sourit.

« Et Sora, il en pense quoi ? ». Il haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. On a jamais émit devant eux l'idée qu'ils finiraient ensemble. De toute façon, ils tiennent bien trop l'un à l'autre que pour briser cette amitié si un jour ils se quittaient. Ils ont tout vécu ensemble ; la révélation de l'homosexualité de Sora, celle de la bisexualité de Riku, la peine de Kairi, les déceptions liées à certaines parties de leur familles... Même les trucs anodins, ils les ont partagés ». Cela me fit sourire. Moi j'avais perdu ces amis là. Je n'avais plus personne en lien avec mon passé. A part ma mère, je veux dire. Tout d'un coup, cela me chagrina. Qui sera là pour raconter mes premières expériences ? Pour raconter mes fêtes d'adolescent ?

« Hey, ça va ? » me dit-il, me tirant de mes réflexions.

« Je pensais au fait que... C'est bien qu'ils aient toujours pu compter l'un sur l'autre ». Il hocha la tête Un petit silence, mais absolument pas dérangeant, s'installa.

« Tu veux aller dormir ? Tu as l'air fatigué ». Je fis oui de la tête Je me retournais et n'aperçut plus Riku et Xion. « Ils sont allés dormir » me dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

« Tu veux dormir dans ma chambre ? ». Il me jeta un regard interrogatif et je me mit à rougir en me rendant compte de ce que j'insinuais. « Non mais... ». Il m'interrompit.

« T'inquiètes, j'ai compris. Oui, je veux bien. Ici, je ne saurais pas, avec la lumière ».

Il me suivit dans ma chambre puis je me rendis compte d'une évidence ; je n'avais pas de matelas de plus pour lui. Je me grattais la tête en cherchant quoi faire.

« Si tu veux... Je peux dormir dans ton lit. C'est un deux personnes. Mais je ne te ferais rien ». Je hochais la tête, tout rouge.

« Tu peux. Enfin. Tu peux dormir. Tu peux pas me faire des choses ». Il sourit. « Par contre, tu peux te retourner, je voudrais me changer... ». Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Je mit rapidement un t-shirt léger et un short qui me tombait un peu au-dessus des genoux. « Voila, c'est bon ». Il se retourna et je l'observais discrètement ; il avait un t-shirt mais aussi un jean. Il ne serait pas à l'aise pour dormir. « Tu veux un pantalon de pyjama ? ».

« Euh.. Je veux bien. Mais je veux pas abuser... Je reste d'être serré dans tes pantalons » me dit-il avec un petit air satisfait. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« J'ai un pantalon super grand. Attends, laisse moi regarder ». Je commençais à fouiller dans mon tiroir et en ressortis effectivement un pantalon taille large. Il était trop grand pour moi, je le mettais quand je voulais être très à l'aise, je faisais du small, mais je pensais qu'il serait bon pour Marluxia. « Voila ». Je lui tendis et me retournais tandis qu'il se changeait.

« Allez, c'est bon. Allons dormir et profiter de cette matinée qui nous reste». Nous nous glissâmes dans le lit.

* * *

Pensez-vous que Riku et Sora se mettront ensemble bientôt ? :D

Vous croyez que il y a aura quelque chose avec Marluxia ? :D

Dites moi vos avis

MOUAHHAHA


	4. Chapter 4

**Hate list **

Chapitre 4 :

J'émergeais vers une heure inconnue ; je n'avais pas encore installé un réveil dans ma chambre. Je me remerciais cependant d'avoir eut la sagesse d'esprit d'avoir descendu les volets avant la soirée, car hier soir, ou plutôt très tôt ce matin, cela ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux, la bouche toujours un peu pâteuse et je vis que, effectivement, j'étais toujours habillé. J'avais parfois tendance à faire des idioties quand j'avais trop bu. Je commençais alors à réfléchir et me souvint de toute la soirée ce qui voulait donc dire que j'avais été raisonnable. Excellent. Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma droite et vit Marluxia, dormant comme un pacha. Il dormait la bouche ouverte, un bras le long du corps, et l'autre pendant dans le vide, les jambes ouvertes. Cela me fit sourire ; il était trop tôt pour rire.

Je décidais de me lever et d'aller faire du café. Le coin cuisine était ouvert, j'avais donc vue sur le salon et j'eus encore envie de rire. Sora avait de la bave sur un coin de la bouche, les filles étaient chacune sur un de ses bras. Quand à Demyx, il dormait en enserrant Zexion, qui semblait ne pas avoir assez de place pour lui-même Je me retournais et mit en marche la cafetière, puis y mit le café en haut. Elle commença à faire un peu de bruit, je priais pour que cela ne réveille pas les autres. Quand le café fut prêt, j'en prit une tasse et je m'assis à la table pour le siroter. Sora remua un peu.

« Café... » grogna t-il. J'haussais un sourcil. « Qui fait du café ? » demanda t-il d'un ton impérieux.

« Roxas » répondis-je. Je le vis regarder à sa gauche et à sa droite, aviser les deux filles et il essaya, avec succès, de partir sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoive. Il vint me rejoindre.

La sonnette retentit et Sora me jeta un regard interrogateur.

« J'en sais rien moi... » répondis-je. Je me levais. « Vais voir, reste là ».

Je me dirigeais vers la porte, le miroir devant moi me refléta l'image d'un Roxas toujours pas très réveillé. Je soupirais et ouvris quand même

Devant moi se trouvait Axel, l'air un peu perdu. J'eus une grimace d'incompréhension.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ». Il n'y avait pas d'hostilité dans ma voix, juste de la surprise. Il se gratta le cuir chevelu, l'air gêné.

« Je.. euh... Je venais voir si c'était bien ici que tu habitais désormais » me dit-il, d'un signe de la tête vers l'intérieur. Je voulus lui répondre que ce n'était pas une heure, mais neuf heures était acceptable, je me levais souvent à ces environs.

« Je suis en coloc, ouais » répondis-je. J'entendis des petits pas derrière moi, je me retournais et vis que Sora nous observait.

« C'est Axel » dis-je. Je me rendis alors compte que je n'avais jamais cité son nom. « Mon ami, de Twilight Town ». Sora hocha la tête et repartit dans le coin salon. Je me retournais vers Axel. « Je pensais pas que tu viendrais à Illusiopolis ».

« Je pensais pas non plus » dit-il avec un sourire en coin. De nouveau, j'entendis des bruits de pas, mais plus lourds. Marluxia arriva à coté de moi.

« Ça va, Roxas ? » me demanda t-il.

« Tout va bien » répondis-je, en lui souriant. Je me retournais vers Axel et vis qu'il buggait en regardant Marluxia. Ou plutôt, son pantalon.

« Mais c'est ton pantalon, Rox'... » murmura t-il. Il releva la tête vers moi et je vis ses idées se frayer un chemin, et en même temps, je me rendis compte de la confusion que cela pouvait provoquer pour Axel. Je voulus parler, lui expliquer la situation, mais il fut plus rapide que moi. « Tu sors avec ? ». Sa voix monta d'un ton, mais je crois qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte lui-même Il me regardait avec quelque chose qui me faisait mal dans les yeux. Comme si je l'avais trahi.

« Non non, Axel, c'est pas ça ». Il me coupa.

« Ah, c'est pas ça ? Alors quoi, tu couches avec ? » me demanda t-il hargneusement. Ses yeux avaient rétrécis. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais la situation était en train de m'échapper. Comme s'il se demandait comment en deux mois j'avais pu tant changer.

« Axel, rien à voir. Écoute le au moins » expliqua Marluxia.

« On se connait ? » demanda t-il du tac au tac.

« Marluxia Rose. Je viens aussi de la Ville de Traverse. J'étais dans la même école que toi, mais avec un an de plus ». Axel sembla réfléchir, passant tout les visages qu'ils avaient pu croiser, puis sembla se souvenir.

« L'allumé du club de botanique ? » meugla t-il. Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Marluxia haussa un sourcil.

« C'est un point de vue » répondit-il sobrement. Axel se retourna vers moi.

« Roxas, pourquoi tu couches avec l'allumé du club de botanique ? ». Moi et Marluxia lui jetèrent un regard noir.

« Mais NON » criais-je. Je sentais qu'on allait avoir des problèmes avec les voisins. D'un coup, Sora arriva derrière nous et commença, lui aussi, à meugler.

« Riku ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un veut agresser Roxas ! ». Il commença à faire de grands gestes de ses bras.

« QUOI ?! » hurlais-je, en même temps qu'Axel.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, Riku déboula de sa chambre, toujours en caleçon et se planta devant moi.

« Y'a un problème ? » questionna t-il.

« Vos gueules » hurla, sobrement, Zexion.

« Mais pourquoi tu as dit ça ? » questionna Axel. Sora pencha la tête d'un coté, l'air de ne pas comprendre.

« Sora, y'a rien. Écoute, Riku, Axel est mon ami de Twilight Town ». Une fois de plus, je me fis interrompre.

« Celui avec qui tu t'es disputé en juin ? » compléta le gris de cheveux. Je voulus dire quelque chose, histoire qu'Axel ne me regarde pas de façon si consterné, mais ne trouvais pas.

« Oui. Bref. Axel, en voyant Marluxia, pensa que j'avais couché avec. Il a mon pyjama ». Pour ne pas changer, Riku parla de nouveau.

« Parce que vous n'avez rien fait ensemble ? » demanda t-il, mettant sa main sur sa hanche et un doigt allait de Marluxia à moi. « On apprend pas au vieux singe à faire la grimace ». J'eus une soudaine envie de m'encastrer la tête dans les murs.

« Riku, tout le monde n'est pas comme toi... » soupira Marluxia. Axel haussa un sourcil.

« Tu dois me croire, Axel. Sérieusement, je ne te mentirais pas là-dessus » affirmais-je, faisant abstraction du regard critique de Riku.

Axel sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis il hocha la tête. « Je te fais confiance ». J'eus un grand sourire.

« Tu peux ». Axel et moi nous sourîmes, et je sentis que Riku se racla la gorge. Je décidais de l'ignorer. « Tu m'as manqué » lui dis-je. Au fond de moi, je voulais qu'il me prenne de nouveau dans ses bras. Ça m'avait manqué. A mon avis, il dut le lire sur mon visage.

« Allez, viens ». Il laissa tomber son sac par terre, et avança un peu. J'allais de suite à sa rencontre, trop heureux de le revoir. Il me serra dans ses bras, une main dans mon dos, une autre dans mes cheveux. Je n'arrivais pas à son cou; le haut de ma tête touchait seulement sa base, mais je pouvais quand même sentir son odeur caractéristique. Cela me rassura et j'enserrais de mes bras son torse. J'enfouis un peu plus profondément ma tête dans son sweat et je pus deviner qu'il souriait. Nous nous dégageâmes peu de temps après. Mais il garda un bras sur mes épaules.

Sora et Riku s'approchèrent de nous et se présentèrent.

« Nous sommes ses colocs ; je suis Riku, et voici Sora. Désolé que Sora ait, encore, sur-réagi et d'avoir fait ta connaissance euh...comme ça ». Riku se montra du doigt et Sora rit. « C'est de ta faute, tais-toi » lui reprocha t-il, mais l'autre partit dans un fou rire nerveux. Riku ne semblait pas se rendre compte qu'il était toujours torse nu.

« Viens, je vais te faire visiter ».

Nous rentrâmes tous à l'intérieur. Mes colocs et Marluxia allèrent s'installer à la table et je leur servis du café. J'en proposais à Axel, mais il déclina. Je lui montrais, du doigt, dans le salon les quatre autres.

« Alors voila, les deux filles d'abord. La blonde, c'est Naminé. L'autre, c'est Kairi. Les deux garçons, le blond, c'est Demyx et l'autre, c'est Zexion, celui qui nous a dit poliment de la mettre en veilleuse » expliquais-je.

« J'ai rendu service au monde » marmonna, toujours assoupi, Zexion.

« Enchanté » dit Demyx, du canapé, pas encore prêt à émerger totalement.

« Euh... Ou est Xion ? ». Je me tournais vers Riku en attendant une réponse. Il haussa les épaules. Cette dernière sortit justement de sa chambre, par contre déjà habillé. Elle semblait aussi fatiguée.

« Ici » répondit-elle. Elle vint me faire la bise et fit de même avec Axel. « Café » murmura t-elle.

« Plus de voix ? » railla Marluxia. Riku lui lança un regard noir, suivi de Xion.

« Je vais te montrer les chambres ». J'allais d'abord dans celle de Sora, toute colorée et plein de souvenirs gadgets, puis celle de Riku, plus froide. Je lui montrais ensuite ma chambre. J'ouvris la porte et il eut un petit sourire.

« Tu as déplacé beaucoup d'affaires... » remarqua t-il, en avançant.

« Oui. Je ne saurais pas revenir souvent à la maison, alors j'ai prit beaucoup ».

« Presque tout, tu veux dire » me rectifia t-il avec un sourire narquois. Je levais les yeux au ciel.

J'avais mit une photo de nous deux sur mon bureau. Il la vit directement et alla s'asseoir en face.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné ? J'aurais pu t'aider pour ton déménagement ». Il se retourna sur moi et pour une fois, il avait un air sérieux au visage.

« Je pense que j'attendais que tu reviennes. Que tu acceptes que je n'étais pas juste le Roxas que tu connaissais, joyeux ». Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

« Et moi j'étais déçu que tu crois que cela briserait notre amitié » me dit-il, sincèrement. « Tu es le seul vrai ami que j'ai jamais eut, et je suis le seul vrai ami de ton passé. On doit pouvoir se soutenir l'un l'autre ». Je baissais les yeux.

Il m'apprit plus tard qu'il résidait dans la même rue que moi, à quelques maisons ; ce n'était carrément que des logements pour étudiants dans cette rue en même temps. Nous discutèrent pendant au moins deux heures mais il devait rentrer afin de s'inscrire à sa faculté ; il avait choisi de faire infographie. Ce n'était pas à l'université, mais à la haute école, donc je ne le croiserais surement pas sur le chemin. Il devait prendre le bus pendant dix minutes pour y arriver alors que je n'avais, moi, qu'à marcher cinq minutes.

Xx O xx O xx O xX

« Roxas, tu t'entendais bien avec Demyx et Marluxia, non...? » me demanda innocemment Riku. Il était parti toute la matinée et il faisait à manger. Il s'assit en face de moi tandis que les pâtes cuisaient lentement.

« Oui, pourquoi ? ». Sora releva la tête de sa bande dessinée.

« Ce soir, on pensait peut-être sortir. Moi, Demyx, Zexion et Marluxia. Tu te joins à nous ? ». Je fronçais les sourcils.

« Et moi ? » demanda Sora. Riku haussa un sourcil, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« La dernière fois que tu es sorti avec nous, on t'a retrouvé en calebar sur une table, dansant Pingui le pingouin... » expliqua, calmement Riku.

« Mais c'était l'année dernière ! ».

« C'était il y a cinq mois ! » répliqua vivement Riku, agitant son magazine comme s'il s'agissait d'une preuve. « Non. Niet. No. Aniyo. Tout ce que tu veux dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginaires, mais non ».Il soupira puis se tourna vers moi. « Je leur ai demandé. Ça les dérange pas. Tu peux demander à Axel de venir, si tu veux ». Je souris et pris mon téléphone.

A Axel : _Hey ! Ce soir, Riku propose qu'on sorte. Tu viens ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard, je reçus une réponse.

De Axel : _Votre petite soirée, ou le cinglé t'a GENTIMENT emprunté ton pantalon n'était qu'il y a deux jours ! Roxas, je doute de ta motivation quand à la réussite de ton année ! Mais non désolé, faut absolument que je range. Une autre fois quand tu veux._

Je levais les yeux au ciel en voyant ses deux premières lignes.

A Axel : _Sache, fil de fer roux, que je suis excessivement motivé afin de réussir mes examens ! Je ne suis pas un glandeur, MOI. Dommage pour ce soir. _

De Axel : _Amuse toi bien ! Et pas de Marluxia et de lit dans la même phrase_

A Axel : _Et je peux avec Riku ? _

De Axel : _Imbécile._

Je ris tout seul et Riku me jeta un drôle de regard et je ne pus m'empêcher de rougir.

« Axel ne viendra pas. Je viendrais, pourquoi pas. Mais je n'abuserais pas ». Il hocha la tête.

Le soir vint rapidement. Sora semblait un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir venir, mais il s'était arrangé avec Xion et Kairi pour aller voir un film. Riku, lui, semblait anormalement excité. On sonna à la porte et j'ouvrais aux deux filles.

« Salut Roxas ! » me dirent-elles en chœur. Je leur fis la bise et elles rentrèrent. Sora sortit justement de sa chambre.

« Vous me sauvez ! » hurla t-il, puis il les serra dans ces bras.

Tu m'étonnes que la pauvre Kairi s'était fait des films.

« Alors comme ça, Riku t'abandonnes ? » demanda Xion, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je le préserve, nuance » dit-il justement. Il passa, la chemise ouverte et alla noter un truc sur une feuille.

« N'as-tu donc aucunes notions de nudité ? » lui demanda Kairi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, montrant du doigt la chemise ouverte de Riku. Il lui fit une grimace puis repartit s'habiller dans sa chambre. « Il m'a l'air très...en forme pour l'instant ». Xion haussa les épaules et Sora se mordit la lèvre. « Il s'est passé un truc dont je ne serais pas au courant...? Riku est un coureur, je l'ai toujours su, mais là, on dirait que ce coté là a été amplifié par dix... Bizarre ».

« Ça doit être avec l'arrivée de Roxas et des nouveaux à la fac. Il se sent plus, à mon avis ». Je me retournais vers la voix et vit que Marluxia était rentré discrètement. « Fermez la porte, tant que j'y pense ». Je rougis subitement.

« Je ne pense pas être responsable de cela » répondis-je. Kairi se gratta les cheveux.

« Nan, tu n'es pas son genre. Sans te vexer » me dit-elle, les deux mains levées en signe d'excuse.

« Ça ne me vexe pas ». J'étais même plutôt content ; ça aurait été la merde si mon coloc s'imaginait des trucs avec moi.

Demyx et Zexion arrivèrent peu de temps après et Riku sortit de sa chambre. Je dois dire que nous avions tous fait un effort ; Riku m'avait juste dit de porter quelque chose avec quoi je n'aurais pas trop chaud mais qui serait beau. Ce dernier était la classe incarnée ; une chemise blanche, slim, qui le serrait comme il le fallait et montrait qu'il n'avait rien à envier de personne, et un jean, bleu très foncé, slim lui aussi. Il avait des chaussures classiques et quelques accessoires ; un collier 'étiquette' dont il ne se séparait pas souvent et deux-trois bracelets. Kairi m'apprit que le collier était un cadeau de Sora, les bracelets des filles. Demyx était presque décalé par rapport à lui ; une chemise bleu et un pantalon noir slim, surlignait sa grandeur et surtout, sa minceur. Zexion était tout en noir ; chemise noire et pantalon slim noir. Marluxia, lui, avait mit une chemise mauve profond, mais un beau ton, qui rappelait le très léger rose de ses cheveux et un pantalon noir. Moi, j'avais mit une chemise blanche ; à vrai dire, je n'avais pas beaucoup de vêtements classes et un pantalon un peu plus droit que les autres, mais très serré sur le derrière. Axel disait toujours que « Mon Dieu, Roxas, ce pantalon te fait un cu d'enfer ». Cela m'avait fait sourire en le voyant, alors j'avais décidé de le mettre. D'ailleurs, quand je me retournais pour aller chercher mes dernières affaires, je crus voir le regard de Kairi, Riku et Marluxia me suivre.

Nous partîmes et Riku m'avait dit que ce n'était pas loin alors on pourrait y aller à pied.

« D'ailleurs, dernière vérification, Roxas, tu es bien gay ? » me demanda Riku, comme s'il me parlait de la pluie et du beauté.

« Excuse-moi ? » lui dis-je. Je m'arrêtais de marcher sans m'en rendre compte. Il se retourna sur moi et eut l'air contrarié.

« Tu n'es pas gay ? » me redemanda t-il.

« Quelle importance ça a, que je le sois ou pas ? ». Je devenais tout rouge.

« Ben si tu l'es pas, tu vas sacrément te faire chier ce soir » répondit pour lui Demyx. Marluxia hocha la tête. Je penchais la tête d'un coté, signe que je ne comprenais pas.

« On va dans un bar pour gays » me dit, de but en blanc, Riku. « D'où la nécessité d'être gay. Ou bi, éventuellement » ajouta t-il, plus pour lui même.

« Mais je n'ai jamais été dans un bar gay! ». Demyx me fit des gros yeux.

« Ben alors, comment tu faisais ?! » meugla t-il de surprise.

« Pour quoi ? » questionnais-je. Riku se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Ben à ton avis... ». Il continua à me faire des gros yeux et je ne compris toujours pas. « Pour baiser, tiens ! ». Je rougis subitement. Zexion frappa de sa main le bras de Demyx, comme s'il était vexé. Le blond lui fit un sourire d'excuse.

« Ben j'avais un copain... » murmurais-je, gêné. Je n'aimais pas trop ce terrain là. Je jetais un œil à Riku.

« Ben il est ou alors ! » me dit Demyx, comme si c'était évident. A l'instant ou il dit ça, en regardant Riku, je compris qu'il savait qui était Reno. Son regard changea ; se mua en tristesse voilée. Et le mien aussi. Je baissais la tête, ne trouvant pas de mot. Un long silence s'ensuit. Je me grattais la tête, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou quoi dire. « Excuse moi... J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ...? Il t'a plaqué d'une mauvaise manière ? ». J'haussais les épaules.

« Il est mort » dit Riku pour moi. Je relevais la tête et il hocha la sienne. Il savait. Demyx se mit la main devant la bouche, choqué.

« Mon dieu, je suis désolé ! ». Il vint près de moi et me serra dans ses bras. « Vraiment ! Zexion me dit toujours 'Apprends à réfléchir avant de parler !' et je fais toujours des idioties ! Pardonné ? Pitié! ». Zexion me fit un petit sourire réconfortant. Je comprenais pourquoi tout le monde les mettait ensemble ; ils étaient complémentaires, ils avaient besoin de l'un et l'autre. Demyx avait besoin de la raison de Zexion et Zexion de la légèreté de Demyx.

Marluxia vint près de moi et me serra la main avec la sienne. J'hochais la tête.

« Allez, on y va ? » dis-je, interrompant la séance « remontage de moral de Roxas ». Ils hochèrent tous la tête et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le fameux bar.

* * *

Je sais ce que vous allez dire.

J'ai fait de Kingdom Hearts un lieu de beuveries. Je sais. :D

Mais je me suis dit « Riku a un mauvais coté, noir. Comment ce coté pourrait ressortir dans la vie réelle ? » et donc j'ai pensé ; ALCOOL ! Enfin, ça me semblait (un peu) logique...

S'il vous plait, j'aimerais bien savoir votre avis, savoir si vous pensez que je vais dans une bonne direction ou pas... Ou si les personnages sont OOC... Ou si c'est nul x)

Merci donc de me faire une petite review ? :3


End file.
